Daunting Candor or Dauntless
by SiSiluvsFourtris
Summary: Peter is kicked out of Dauntless... BUt how? There is a prank,a video, and a long game of truth or dare!B;.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Everybody! SiSiluvsFourtris here! So this is my first fanfiction on my new account. My old one, SiluvsFourtris Attracted very few people so I'm restarting. Anyway here is my new fanfic, Daunting Candor or Dauntless! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! Any way here is my new story, Daunting Candor or Dauntless. It's rated the way it is because lemons and content. THX TTYL8R**_ _**Ps: Contest to see who can guess my name. First two to guess correctly get to be a character in either a dauntless initation story or in a divergent high story.**_ _**Clue 1: Si-**_ _**-SiSi**_

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

As I wake up, I turn and see the clock. _Damn. 6:30 pm._ How the hell do you even sleep that long. I'm pondering that when Christina picks the lock and breaks into my house no doubt for another shopping marathon. "Get your lazy self up! Zeke and Uriah's Candor or Dauntless game is in 30 minutes and your coming with me!," she sings. I grumble an okay and shower. I don't reliease that I was singing until Christina walked and pulls me from the shower. She hands me a bag of clothes to put on and I do without looking at the clothes. I sit down to let Christina attack my head with every "beauty product" under the Chasm and the places a beanie that says "I'm Better dan Dauntless cake." I look swag. Christina checks her dPhone 5d in her "Dauntless is beauty" case and says " 29 minutes. World Record. Stilettos on. Uriah's apartment now." I carry my death traps and follow Christina. I don't put my shoes on until we are at Uriah's and she turns around. I slide my shoes on and walk in. "Trissy-Boo!'' Iturn and see Zeke. He barrals to me. I sidestep and he hits Tobias. Toby pours his drink on Zeke's head and Zeke... DOES what i don't know SiSiluvsFourtris


	2. Why Peter is so fucking HATED and more

takes Four's wallet.I grab some yogurt and pour on both of them. They look at me.

"2 reasons: 1.) Zeke stole your wallet and 2.) because I thought it would be funny. And it clearly was. Now stop acting like five year olds, hug it out for now, torture each other later. Enough said Everyone except my close friends get your lazy asses out of Uriah's."

Everyone leaves except Four, Zeke, Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, and Peter. Why da fuck is Peter here. But he's so drunk he's passed out and I get an idea. I whisper it into Tobias' ear and he passes it down like a game of telephone. They all nod in agreement and I pull out my phone and press record.

"This is Tris speaking, This is the annual before initation Candor or Dauntless game and I am recording all of this but we have a prank to play on Peter are going to tie him naked to a tree and place in the middle of the ?," I hear a chourus of ready's and pause the video. We strip Peter and tie him to a rolling plastic tree. I ask for to broadcast this to the entire city when it's done. I start recording as Zeke is pushing and say" Well i'm back and he is naked on a tree,'' I turn the camera and show it Peter," Totally not worth seeing, am I right? Any way you probaly wanna what Peter did to us to make us publicly humilate him. We will all say something Zeke?" I turn the camera to him and he says

"He drugged the drink I had last weekend and told I was a fairy princess stripper, but he also messed with the girls in our little group. That is bad enough." I turn the camera the Uriah.

"He took black widow spiders and put them in all my clothes and throughout the house knowing I am deathly afraid of spiders, especially poisonous ones." I turn the camera to Will.

"He tied me to a chair, gave a lap dance stripped, and asked me on a date. When I declined he made me go through my fear landscape until I said yes. When our "date" came up, I stood me up though." I turned the camera to Four and all he said was "He repeatedly messes with my girlfriend." I moved onto Christina. "He smells, he's dirty,never changes clothes. He messes with everybody. He ruined a 10,000 point wardrobe and switched my beauty products to halloween make up and put dye in my shampoo. I was a mess for weeks."

"You were a hot mess," I say

She glares at me. I chuckle and move onto Marlene.

"Same as Christina."

I turn to Shauna.

"He messed with all of us and defiled all of my and Zekey-bear's stuff." I pause the video at Zeke's request.

"Zekey-bear?"

He glares. I laugh and record again.

"And suppose you wanna know what he did to me? Well he tried to rape me two years ago during initation,when I got first and he got second,over the Chasm the he was gonna drop me in when Four saved me. Then the constant physical, mental, and emotional torment after that to now. This why we hate ARE ALMOST AT THE PIT!"I stop talking as Four and Zeke start running the stop suddenly while letting Peter roll on he stops and everyone in Dauntless is laughing at him. Peter finally wakes up after 10 minutes. He spots us and tries to get off the tree reliasing he can't he gets on his feet hunched over and slowly walks to run as fast as we can back to Tobias' and my apartment. We bust out laughing and Four and I go to play the footage through out the entire city on a continuous loop for a day uninterrepted. Max sees Peter and makes him factionless for public nudity, cause that's what he was doing when he got caught.

Zeke will annouce tomorrow a Peter is thrown out party.

Truth or dare is reschuduled for tomorrow he says.

The gang leaves our apartment. Four goes to shower. I head to my old apartment. I gave Christina all rooms except the bedroom. I head to my old bed and lay down. I doze off.

I wake one hour later so turned on it's not funny. I need him so badly, but I don't wanna wake him since it's so late. I think about mastrubating. Christina and I talked about when I said I hadn't tried it she told me about just how much fun i was missing out on. I decide to try it. I took my clothes off and tossed them over by the door. I start groping my boob trying to imagining it was Toby, but struggling until i got smart enough to close my eyes the i could imagine him. I rub my clit and stick a finger in. The waves of pleasure were overwhelming. I wasn't aware I was moaning and saying his name so loudly you could hear in the hallway. Apparently, Tobias heard and came in out of curiosity. He certainly got a shock when he saw me…

* * *

what happens to dirty little Tris? I don't know

SONG:Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds

SiSiluvsFourtris


	3. Getting slapped with a sub hurts a ton

_**Well back to candor or Dauntless.**_

* * *

TRIS

"Tris," Tobias screams." What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like."

"Your hand was in you." I think he's jealous.

"I wanted you but didn't want to interrupt your sleep."

"I wanted you so I was goming her to see if you wanted me.

"I think we need to solve both our problems."

Stuff happens here

* * *

Time Skip

TRIS

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless," Uriah questions.

"Imma Dauntless bitch bitch bitch," I sing. Everyone laughs.

"I dare you to sing Primadonna or How To Be A Heartbreaker to the entire compound with a unicorn bathrobe on."

"Challenge accepted." I runs to Dauntless Tree and buy the robe and wrap my hair up. Uriah never said how to wear it. I run to the Pit and onto the stage that's conviently visible at all point of the compound and screams into the mic to gather attention.

"My name is Tris and thanks to a dare by my very mental, retarded, creepy,sleepy,and always-seems-high friend Uriah Pedrad I will be singing. Come on out here!" Being the fool he is runs out and I pants him and throw his pants into the chasm laughing. He currently is standing onstage cherry red in his underwear which have Taco cats and Rainbow fairies,pegasi,unicorns, and alicorns on them.

"Where are your pants, Uriah!? Your flashing the compound now go put some pants on. with that he runs toward his apartment.

"Now for my song, Four hit it babe!"

Rule number one

Is that you gotta have fun

But baby when you're done

You gotta be the first to run

Rule number two

Just don't get attached to

Somebody you could lose

So let let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing lo-lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-lo-love

At least i think i do

Cause i lo-lo-lo-love you

Rule number three

Wear your heart on your cheek

Wear your heart on your cheek

But never on your sleeve

Unless you want to taste defeat

Rule number four

Gotta be looking pure

Kiss him goodbye at the door

And leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing lo-lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger, a player

Singing lo-lo-lo-love you

At least i think i do

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

Girls we do whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want

We don't want our hearts to break in two

So its better to be fake cant risk losing in love again babe

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger a player

Singing lo-lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get them falling for a stranger a player

Singing lo-lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do

When I finish The Pit is silent, then the cheers are so loud they echoed for five minutes after it was cleared.

We head back to Zeke's

"This is dare is for everybody. Part 1.) I dare you all to dress up like bugs and bring me a 3 ft. sub. for the next part."They head to Christina's place and come back wearing black and yellow and have black streaks on their face.

"Part 2.) Run around the dauntless compound until I have beaten you with my sandwich. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SAMMICH!"

Uriah is so scared he goes and makes me an meatball sub with extra sauce. Yes. Toby groans. I dampen some bread and slap everybody with it. They all look in pain.

"Run, Bitches, Run! You got 30 seconds. they clear out of their before ten seconds, I leave at 28. I see Zeke and Four arguing I slap both of the with the sandwich. Shauna, Marlena, and Christina are hiding in fake plants. I walk by and pretend. I dont see them. I hear their sighs of relief. I sneak up behind them and slap 'em on the head with the sandwich. I walk into the cafeteria and see Uriah with his back to the door and me surronded by Dauntless cake. I walk up to him slap him 2x and take all of his cake.

When we get back I give it to everybody but him. He acts depressed about it.

"Would you rather I take your PopTarts and give the to our group including you and the you discover they were your and they are never making any more." That shut's him up.


End file.
